slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruo
Bruo is the sheriff of the military and the younger brother of Cortana. He works alongside Ace and White Tubbie. Appearance He is a dark green teletubbie with many guns in his back pocket (When he might give guns to his fellow allies if any invasion occurs, such as the New Born invasion.). His favorite gun? The M249-SAW. He has a sheriff hat with a star on the front. Brave? Yes. Behavior He is really obsessed with invasions because he never got hurt. NOT one injury. Looks like he is ready for the New Born invasion! Quotes White Tubbie: "Well, you seem to be ready for the New Born invasion." Bruo: "Please, what is this "New Born" you are talking about?" White Tubbie: "It's an infected tubbie created by Noo Noo." Bruo: "Really? Didn't Miles tell you that it's just a harmless vaccum?" Ace: "Maybe the White Tubbie is right, Bruo." Bruo: "Eh, whatever." Quotes (continued) Bruo: "Oh, this is what you were talkin' about, Whiteface." White Tubbie: "Mmm-Hmm." Ace: "Some of these so called 'New Borns' have rockets on their right arms." Bruo: "But they don't have any! Why did you mention 'arms'?" Ace: "Don't know. I couldn't know where the rocket launchers were really placed" Beginning of Chapter 4 Quotes SGT. Miles: "C'mon! We have to fight off these creatures! ??? (Bruo): "We're on it! C'mon, Ace!" Ace: "Who is that white dude?" Debbie: "He might be part of the military, but I can't remember." After the Invasion: Bruo: "Hello, dude! I'm Bruo, the sheriff!" Ace: "I'm Ace." Bruo: "Here is Debbie." Debbie: "Eh, yeah." Bruo: "And who are you? You look like a white face! I'll call you "Whiteface"!" ??? (Thomas): '''"Yeah, ok, whatever." '''Bruo: "Oh yeah, this is Thomas. He is one of the engineers of the Satellite Station." Bruo: "Now, where is Elmen?" Elmen: "I'm here, dude." Ending Bruo: "Well, we did it. We defeated that Demon Tubbie and uninfected the world. Ace: "We should go back to the base now." Bruo: "Let's stay here a while and welcome this dude... to the military. Welcome...... 'Guardian.'" Infected Form Appearance His infected form has creepy red pupils. He has lots of bloodshed as well. A cut on his chest exposes the ribcage. He has lots of blood and still keeps his sheriff hat. Map (Multiplayer) He is the threat of the Plateau. He wanders around guarding any custards he sees if the player is near. He is also the final boss in "Survival Mode" and playable in "Versus Mode". In Survival he has the special abilities to: *Shadow punch the ground, emerging shadow rocks that do rather progressive damages. *Throw a dark steam jet at the player. *Create an electric shock wave surrounding him. *Create a circle of bouncing fireballs around him. *Throw fireballs toward the player (Like the Scorpion New Born) Trivia *His infected scream is from SCP-682 from the game SCP: Containment Breach. *He has some of the abilities from the other enemies from ST3. Audio His infected scream Trivia *He is one of the main protagonists in The Tubbie Stories. *His battle theme is from The Nothing Battles. *Crackers hates him a lot. What do you think of Bruo? Excellent! Great He's OK. Ehhhhh. I'm just wasting time, Doblon. Category:Military Category:Doblonsplayer143's OC's Category:Male